La prophétie
by ptitboune
Summary: Et si la prophétie était mal interprété ? Si Merlin découvrait une partie de son passé?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoila, avec une histoire sur Merlin et Arthur. Alors autant le dire, je refais l'histoire. Lancelot n'est pas mort. Des prénoms ont été inventés**_

 _ **J'attend de voir vos avis avec cet nouvel histoire. Je corrige seule les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta correctrice, donc plusieurs fautes seront encore là, désolée.**_

 _ **J'ai vu que quand je posté sur se site, des fautes se mettait elle même, ou un mot disparaît ce qui fais changer l'histoire, bref ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais je m'en excuse quand même, j'ai beau corrigé avant de le poster, Fanfic en fais a sa tête.**_

 _ **j'attend des reviews, pour ce début d'histoire. Ou cela sera un Merthur!**_

Chapitre 1

Le roi est mort. Voilà ce qu'entend Arthur de la bouche de Gaius : son père est mort. Le vieux sorcier lui avait menti, il ne l'avait pas sauvé. La tristesse est telle que ses jambes flanchent. Merlin le soutient à ce moment-là et l'aide à s'asseoir sur un tabouret.

— Je suis profondément attristé, j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider ! lui dit Merlin.

— Tu ne pouvais rien faire Merlin. Seule mon arrogance l'a tué.

— Arthur ?

— Mon père a banni la magie depuis des années. Qui suis-je pour penser qu'un sorcier aurait pu le sauver ?

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Peut-être que le sortilège a été déjoué !

— Peut-être que mon père avait raison. Peut-être que la magie est l'œuvre du diable.

— Seule la personne qui s'en sert la rend bonne ou mauvaise, Arthur.

— D'où te vient cette envie de la défendre ?

— Je ne la défends pas Arthur !

— Il me semble pourtant le contraire ! Aurais-tu quelques choses à me dire ?

.

Avant que Merlin ne réponde, la porte s'ouvre sur une Guenièvre déterminée.

— Arthur, je viens d'apprendre pour votre père, dit-elle en s'adressant au futur roi tout en accourant aux genoux de son aimé.

— Arthur, je… tenta Merlin avant de se faire couper la parole par celle-ci.

— Merlin, va avec Gaius annoncer le décès du roi !

— Mais je…

— Non, tu y vas Merlin ! lui ordonne Guenièvre.

— Arthur, tenta Merlin.

— Va-t'en Merlin ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! s'exclame-t-elle.

.  
Gaius qui jusque-là est resté spectateur décide d'intervenir :

— Guenièvre, ce n'est pas à vous d'ordonner !

— Arthur est votre roi, lui répond-t-elle. Il faut préparer son couronnement ainsi que le mariage.

— Le mariage ! s'écrie Merlin.

— Oui, vous ne croyez pas qu'il allait monter sur le trône sans son aimée.

— Avec qui va-t-il se marier ? demande Merlin, le cœur serré.

— Avec moi ! Enfin merlin ! C'est avec moi qu'il est !

— Arthur ? Vous allez vous marier ? demande Gaius directement au futur souverain.

— Hummm ? demande celui-ci qui n'a pas suivi la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées.

— Laisse-le maintenant ! leur ordonne Guenièvre.

.  
Après un coup d'œil à Arthur, Merlin se tourne vers Gaius et lui fait un discret signe de tête. Ensemble, ils partent de la chambre mortuaire du roi Uther.

.  
Dans le couloir, Gauvain et Léon attendent des nouvelles. En voyant le magicien et le médecin de la cour sortir le visage défait, ils comprennent la situation : le roi est mort.

— Je vais faire réunir le conseil, déclara Léon.

— Allez, vient Merlin, laissons la princesse avec sa prétendante, dit Gauvain en le prenant par les épaules.

— Je dois aider Gaius, lui répond ce dernier.

— Non ! Va avec Gauvain, je serais au laboratoire si tu as besoin. Détends-toi, ça sera peut-être ton seul moment de libre avant longtemps, dit Gaius en regardant le jeune sorcier.

— Aller, vient mon ami, nous allons à la taverne. J'offre les tournées ! Tu vas en avoir besoin ! dit Gauvain.

.

Après être de retour de la taverne et d'avoir ramené Gauvain dans sa chambre, Merlin se hâte de rejoindre la chambre de feu le roi. Il sait qu'il y a eu un problème avec son sort. Et surtout cela va contrarier la prophétie si Albion ne se forme pas.

.  
En entrant dans la chambre d'Uther, Merlin voit Arthur à son chevet, les épaules se secouant au rythme de ses pleurs. Sans un bruit, Merlin recule, referme la porte et s'assoit contre le mur face de l'entrée. Il se dit que le futur roi a besoin de se sentir soutenu dans sa peine.

.  
Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, avant le lever du soleil, que la porte s'ouvre sur un Arthur fatigué, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

— Que fais-tu là Merlin ?

— Je me suis dit que vous ne devriez pas rester seul, que de sentir un ami près de vous, vous aiderez.

— Merci Merlin, cela me touche.

— Aller sire, venez prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Vous avez un couronnement à préparer ainsi qu'un mariage.

— Un mariage ? Mais qui sont donc les mariés ?

— Vous, sire !

— Moi ? Serais-tu tombé sur la tête Merlin ?

— Non, je pensais que vous épouseriez Guenièvre.

— Pourquoi cela, je te prie ?

— N'est-elle pas votre aimée ?

— Mon aimée ? Mon aimé est inaccessible pour moi

— Elle vous aime sire !

— Non, elle aime le pouvoir que je peux lui donner !

— Qu'allez-vous faire ?

— Rien, pourquoi ferais-je quelques choses ? Aller Merlin, allons manger, nous préparerons le couronnement ensuite.

— Bien sire !

— Merlin pas de « sire », tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes amis. Tu m'as toujours appelé Arthur, cela ne va pas changer aujourd'hui.

— Bien Arthur ! répond Merlin avec un sourire qui lui mange tout son visage.

Dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Arthur, ils croisent Gauvain. Ce dernier s'agenouille à la vue de son futur roi. Arthur le fait se relever et lui demande :

— Gauvain que fais-tu donc ici ? Il y a un problème ?

— Euh non, sire pourquoi il y en aurait ?

— Peut-être que c'est la première fois que je te vois debout à une heure aussi matinale !

— Mais non, sire, je cherche Merlin

— Moi mais pourquoi ? lui demande ce dernier

— Et pourquoi cela Gauvain ? rajoute Arthur, en même temps que son servant.

— Gaius le cherche. Hier soir, il aurait trouvé un truc sous le lit de Ut…

Gauvain s'arrête de parler avant qu'il n'appelle le défunt roi par son prénom. Le sorcier se fige à cette annonce.

— Sous quel lit, il y avait eu ce truc ? demande Arthur en voyant que Gauvain avait suspendu sa volontairement phrase, et surtout en voyant Merlin se raidir.

— Sire, je pense que vous devriez aller voir Gaius avec Merlin !

— Bien, allons-y alors ! Gauvain fait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour 4 personne à emmener aux appartements de Gaius et merlin.

— Oui sire, mais pour qui est le 4 ème ?

— Toi Gauvain ! Aller file avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'ordonne de faire le double de l'entraînement journalier !

— Bien sire, j'y vais de ce pas, je vous rejoins chez Gaius !

— Aller merlin allons-y ! Rajoute-t-il en voyant que ce dernier n'as pas bougé.

Merlin réagit enfin. Il avance et sourit au Roi en lui demandant avec un petit sourire :

— Vous n'avez pas peur Arthur de laisser Gauvain avec la nourriture ?  
— Non, Gauvain prendra juste 5 assiettes au lieu de 4, comme ça, il aura sa double ration, lui dit Arthur en souriant.

Il faut vingt minutes pour que Gauvain rejoigne son roi, Merlin et Gaius. Ce dernier explique qu'il a trouvé une amulette sous le lit du roi. Il ne sait pas ce que cela signifie, mais il demande l'autorisation de faire des recherches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela fait douze jours, que le roi et mort, le peuple et venu de tous le royaume pour un dernier hommage, comme l'exige la tradition.Le jour de son enterrement, le roi Uther est placé sur un petit bateau, au lac d'Avalon.Arthur est devant le bateau, , il regarde une dernière fois son père.Uther est apprêté de son plus bel habit, sa couronne et placé sur sa tête.Arthur le recouvre d'un drap d'or, et lance le bateau afin que le roi fasse son dernier voyage.Une fois le corps au milieu du lac, Arthur lève le bras et le rabaisse afin que les archers puissent lancer les flèches de feu sur le bateau. ****

Merlin qui était un peu plus loin, se rapproche d'Arthur, pour le soutenir.Il ne peut pas l'atteindre, une personne l'a bousculé, pour atteindre le futur roi.Arthur sent une personne se mettre à ses côtés et lui prendre la main et la serrer.Le futur roi apprécie le geste, et tourne la tête vers cette personne.Il pensait trouver Merlin, mais ce n'est que Guenièvre.IL lui dédie un petit sourire, et murmure un merci, mais son visage se tourne vers l'assistance, afin de voir la personne dont il a le plus besoin pour le moment. ****

Il l'aperçoit juste derrière lui, le sorcier regarde les mains entremêlées de ses deux amis.Merlin fronce les sourcils à cette vue, il voudrait tellement être a la place de Guenièvre.D'ailleurs, cette dernière l'agace, il ne sait plus s'il doit vraiment la considérer comme une amie ou pas.Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine, qu'Arthur a mis fin à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Gwen.Cette dernière n'a pas pris la rupture au sérieux, elle sait qu'elle est indispensable à son aimé, et surtout qu'elle sera reine dans peu de temps.Merlin n'en peut plus, il veut qu'elle accepte la rupture, afin de pouvoir se déclarer à son Roi. ****

Ce dernier, s'aperçoit du froncement de sourcil de son serviteur et ami.Il regarde ce qu'il cause ce geste, relâche la main de Guenièvre immédiatement.Il se sent honteux de ce moment de tendresse de son amie, devant l'homme qu'il aime secrètement.Il se rapproche du sorcier, ce dernier s'en aperçoit et lui fais un sourire, dont lui seul a le secret, mais qui réchauffe le cœur d'Arthur, et le prend dans ses bras.Gwen, n'apprécie pas leur échange.Elle va donc les rejoindre et leur dit ****

-Un peu de tenue, le peuple nous regarde !Merlin va préparer le bain pour Arthur, et lui préparer une belle tenue.Il y a le couronnement à faire. ****

-Gwen, Merlin sait très bien ce qu'il a à faire, et ou es sa place comparais à d'autres !Va donc voir si la salle du trône est prête ! ****

-Arthur !S'exclame Gwen, qui est stupéfaite de la façon dont lui parle le nouveau roi. ****

-Va maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.En plus, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'une femme soit au service d'un homme. ****

-Bien Arthur, je vous attends devant la salle !Dit Gwen en faisant une révérence au roi, avant de prendre le chemin du château, d'un pas rageur, en ruminant. ****

Merlin et Arthur la regardent partir, quand ce dernier se tourne vers l'homme qu'il aime en secret, et demande ****

-Est elle toujours ainsi ? ****

-Non, mais elle a changé depuis quelques années.C'est pire depuis la mort de ton père ! ****

-Comment cela ? ****

-Elle nous a jetés en dehors de la chambre, le soir de sa mort, et nous a demandé de préparer ton couronnement ainsi que ton mariage ! ****

-Quel mariage ? ****

-Le tien et le sien ! ****

-Non, je ne vais pas l'épouser !S'exclame Arthur. ****

-Toi, tu le sais, mais elle ne le sait pas encore apparemment ! ****

-Merlin, je ne lui ai pas demandé sa main ! ****

Merlin réfléchit à toute vitesse, suite aux paroles de son roi et ami.Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit Arthur reprends ****

-Merlin, je connais ton secret !Affirme-t-il.Il en a marre de garder son secret et puis avec la mort de son père, il n'a plus peur de perdre son ami à cause de la sorcellerie. ****

-Pardon ?Demande le concerné stupéfié, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure par la peur. ****

-Oui !Je sais que tu es un sorcier. ****

-Comment ? Demande le sorcier l'estomac noué. ****

-Je suis roi, pas stupide !Je t'ai vu user de ta magie a plusieurs reprise.Et puis quand Morgana a attaqué le château, tu m'as cru évanoui, mais je l'ai entendu t'appeler Emrys.Je sais aussi qu'elle compte se venger ! ****

-Nous l'arrêterons quand elle attaquera ! ****

-Oui, mais même si je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, je sais qu'elle attaquera ce soir lors du couronnement ! ****

-J'en ai peur aussi ! ****

-Alors avançons l'heure de cet événement ! ****

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je vais prévenir Gaius de faire venir tout le monde dans la salle, et je te rejoins pour t'habiller, et seulement pour t'habiller ! ****

-Rabat-joie ! ****

-Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même crétin royal ! ****

-C'est vrai !Allez va, je t'attends dans la chambre ! ****

-Je fais vite ****

Arthur sourit quand il voit Merlin courir jusqu'au appartement de Gaius, non sans lui avoir fait une révérence avant de partir. ****

Merlin rentre en trombe dans le laboratoire de son mentor, il est essoufflé.Le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, Gaius regarde Merlin avec un petit sourire, il est heureux pour son apprenti.Si comme il le pense, le destin du roi et de son protégé et lié ce n'est pas que pour réunifier Albion.Maintenant, il ne reste qu'a espérer que ces deux hommes avancent dans leur relation.  
Une fois sûr qu'il peut parler, Merlin dit

\- Gaius, le couronnement est avancé ! Ne le dit a personne, mais fais venir tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Je vais préparer Arthur, Laisse nous une heure !

\- Pourquoi avancer le couronnement ?

\- Nous pensons que Morgana attaquera à ce moment-là !

\- Je vois ! Mais pourquoi ne prévenir personne ?

\- Je pense qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Et je ne veux rien laisser gâcher ce moment.

\- Je réunis tout le monde, vas habiller Arthur ! Mais après cela, nous devrions avoir une petite discussion tout les deux !

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps, mais Arthur sera avec nous !

\- Bien, si tu y tiens ! Allez va, je me charge de la cérémonie.

Merlin rejoint Arthur qui l'attend dans son bain.

\- Pourquoi es-tu dans ton bain sans que je ne te l'aie préparé ?

\- Gwen l'a préparé, elle doit avoir peur que tu ne sache pas le faire !

\- Ahahah très drôle !

\- Merlin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que dirais-tu, si nous officialisons la magie après le couronnement ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu ne peux plus être un simple serviteur avec tes dons !

\- Prends d'abord possession de ton rôle de roi, avant toute chose.

\- D'accord, qui aurait cru que tu serais le plus sage de nous deux !

Il leur faut une heure pour rejoindre la salle du trône, sous le regard des chevaliers de Camelot, ainsi que du conseil.  
Tout le long de la cérémonie, Arthur regarde Merlin dans les yeux. Ce dernier est en alerte, il regarde partout autour de lui. Il cherche le traître parmi toutes les personnes présentes.  
Il ne remarque rien, sauf la mauvaise humeur de Gwen. Cette dernière rumine encore de s'être fait remettre à sa place par son aimé pour un serviteur. Ce soir, elle ira voir le roi dans sa chambre, et si par bonheur elle finit dans sa couche, elle sera la plus heureuse du monde.

Sitôt couronné, Arthur invite tout le monde à sa table pour un grand buffet. Le début du repas se déroule sous le rire de tout le monde. Mais la soirée se gâte quand chaque personnes présente entendent, une voix féminine dire

\- Oh que c'est méchant ! Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu, pour cette petite fête ! Toi qui te disais mon frère Arthur, tu me déçois !  
\- Morgana ! Dit alors Arthur

\- En chair et en os ! Dit alors la concernée, en ouvrant la double porte de la salle, afin que tout le monde puisse la voir.

\- Je t'ai manqué Arthur ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

\- Tu me voles mon trône ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit humain, qui ne peux rien contre moi !

\- Lui non ! Mais moi oui ! Dit alors Merlin en se mettant devant son roi.

\- Merlin merlin, tu me déçois. Il est encore temps de me rejoindre. Arthur veut tuer la magie, ensemble nous pourrons gouverner et ramener la magie !

\- Je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal !

\- Oh, comme c'est touchant ! Merlin et Arthur côte à cote. Tu me déçois à renier ta nature Merlin. Soit je vais aussi devoir te tuer, après tout, tu ne me sers à rien !

\- Morgana, il est encore temps d'arrêter cette stupide guerre ! Arthur va faire revenir la magie dans le royaume !

\- Il est trop tard ! Je veux se trône et je l'aurais ! Crie t' elle

Elle commence à murmurer un sort pour détruire Merlin, mais ce dernier le déjoue facilement en mettant ses mains devant lui. L'attaque et relancé à Morgana, qui est propulsée contre un mur. Elle se relève et réessayé de toucher Merlin, mais rien n'y fait elle s'éclipse alors en leur promettant de revenir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois tout le monde **parti** de la salle, Arthur s'approche de Merlin. Ce dernier ne semble pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il est dans ses pensées. Arthur l'emmène dans les appartements de Gaius, il sait qu'ils sont attendus par ce dernier. Sitôt la porte ouverte Gaius apparaît devant eux, il demande au roi d'emmener Merlin dans sa chambre sur son lit. Une fois fait Arthur se place à coter de son aimé, sous l'œil amusé et attendrit du médecin de la cour. Arthur qui le remarque dit

\- De quoi voulez-vous nous parler , Gaius ?

\- J'ai enfin trouvé la signification de l'amulette !

\- Bien, **qu'est-elle ?**

\- Elle a pour but d'inverser les sorts !

\- Je vois ! Qui **aurait** pu faire ça ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne, sire !

\- Morgana !

\- En effet, Sire, je pense que c'était à cause de Morgana !

Comment a t'elle pu rentrer dans le château **sans** que personne ne l'ai aperçu ?

Peut être a t'elle un complice, Sire .

\- Bien, nous en reparlerons demain Gaius. Je vais aller me coucher, je laisse Merlin à vos soins cette nuit.

\- Bien sire

\- Oh Gaius avant que je ne parte, avez vous une idée sur le traître ?

 **\- Non sire,** mais je garde l'œil ouvert !

\- Arthur ! Dis Merlin qui sort de sa torpeur, au moment ou le roi aller sortir du laboratoire.

\- Je suis là !

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Ne le sois pas, nous la vaincrons Merlin, je te le promets !

\- Mais Sire …..

\- Maintenant dors, on se revois demain matin pour le conseil.

\- Bonne nuit mon roi, répond le sorcier en s'endormant

\- Bonne nuit Merlin ! Répond le concerné avec un sourire. Merlin l'a appelé mon roi. Il a envie de sauter de joie. Peut être que son ami partage ses sentiments finalement.

Gaius a assisté **à** l'échange, ne peux se retenir de sourire **à** son tour en voyant le roi dans **cet** état. **Il** secoue la tête et une fois la porte **fermée** , il va réveiller Merlin pour savoir comment il va réellement.

Merlin cligne des yeux, et regarde son mentor. Avant que ce dernier parle, le sorcier lui dit

\- Il sait !

\- Il sait quoi Merlin ?

\- Que je suis un sorcier !

\- **Tout** le monde le **sait** maintenant mon garçon ! Vu ce qu'il **s'est** passé **à** la salle du trône !

\- Non, il l'a vu et compris de lui-même.

\- Et bien, finalement, la prophétie se réalise

\- Oui ! Gaius ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci Gaius, bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit mon garçon.

Le médecin ferme la porte de la chambre, et part se coucher aussi.

Pendant ce temps Arthur, rentre dans sa chambre, et vois Gwen qui l'attend devant sa table **où** le repas l'attend. Arthur n'a pas très faim, et dit à Guenièvre.

\- Merci Gwen, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler **quelque chose** ce soir.

\- Il faut te forcer Arthur.

\- Bien, alors mange avec moi. Avec tout ce que tu m'as ramené, il y a bien assez pour nous deux !

\- Merci Arthur

Ce dernier vient tirer la chaise pour que Gwen s'assoie. Cette dernière est heureuse, son aimé l'aime aussi, il réclame sa présence. Le repas se passe dans le calme, la discussion est légère. Gwen et Arthur se sentent bien, détendus. Gwen a un peu bu pour se donner du courage afin d'avouer ses sentiments au concerné.

Au moment ou elle veut parler, Arthur prend la parole

\- Merci Gwen. Ce repas avec toi m'a remonté le moral.

\- Merci **à** toi, Arthur !

\- Comment te sens-tu, par rapport à ce qui **s'est** passé tout a l'heure ?

\- J'avoue que je ne **comprends** pas ! Merlin a de la magie, je n'en reviens pas ! Il **s'est** joué de tout le monde !

\- Il ne **pouvait** pas le révéler sous peine de mort !

\- Il aurait du le dire ! Il a menti **à** tout le monde !

\- Contre sa volonté !

\- Le résultat **est** le même !

\- Non Gwen, il **n'avait** pas le choix ! Je te trouve bien vindicatif contre ton ami **, qu'est-ce** qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas lui le traître, il m'a protégé !

\- Un traître ?

\- Oui ! Une personne a du aider Morgana !

\- Cela peut être n'importe qui !

\- Oui, mais nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une personne proche de nous.

\- Comment cela ?

\- L'amulette que Gaius **à** **été** retrouvé sous le lit de mon **père** , **c'était** fait pour **empêcher** sa guerison. **Quelque'un** a **dû** le placer **là à** la place de Morgana.

\- Un chevalier ?

\- Si je trouve **ce** traître, je le mène au bûcher ! Dit il avec un regard sombre. Gwen, qu **i n'a** plus le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, détourne le sujet

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai promis **à** Elyan de venir le voir **ce** soir.

Passe une bonne soirée Gwen

Merci a toi aussi !

Gwen part rejoindre sa chambre la peur au ventre, un traître est **évoqué** au château. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir eu le courage d' avoir dit à Arthur qu'elle l'aime, et surtout qu'elle est enfin prête pour gouverner Camelot. Elle est triste qu'il ne l'a pas retenue **à** la fin du dîner, après les baisers échangés quelques fois depuis quelques années. Arthur ne lui a pas demandé de **l'épouser** , elle ne comprend pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle repense à leurs baisers, elle se dit que cela fait plus de trois mois qu'il ne l'a pas embrassé. Il va falloir qu'elle remédie **à** cela **, et** vite.

De son coté, Arthur est dans son lit, il repense à la réaction de Gwen. Il a bien vu qu'elle espère prendre la place de reine, mais il n'y a que Merlin dans son cœur. Il sait aussi qu'il doit avoir un héritier, seule une femme **peut** lui donner **un**. Peut être que Gwen n'as pas tord, elle est gentille, belle et intelligente, il se promet de réfléchir sérieusement **à** la question. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Deux mois se sont passés, depuis le couronnement d'Arthur. Ce dernier ne voit plus beaucoup Merlin, et devient irritable. Le roi s'est rapproché de Gwen, il se doit de donner un héritier à la cour .

Arthur attend que son nouveau valet, lui apporte son repas. Il repense à Merlin qui n'est plus son serviteur mais son conseiller. Ce dernier préfère passer son temps à essayer de faire des potions ou de pratiquer sa magie dans la forêt un peu plus loin du château.

Quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur son nouveau valet, dont il ne connaît pas le nom, il a un pincement au cœur, Merlin lui manque. Le domestique est précédé de Gwen, qui vient le rejoindre pour son repas. Il a préparé un petit discours pour lui demander de l'épouser, peut être qu'après ses sentiments pour le sorcier disparaîtront.

Ils sont au dessert quand Arthur se lève et se place à genoux devant Gwen. Cette dernière pleure de joie, elle sait déjà ce que va lui proposer son roi. Arthur ne remarque pas que la porte viens de s'ouvrir sur son ami, qui est venu dans le but de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer en assistant à la scène qui se joue devant lui.

Gwen, je sais que tu es une personne douce, aimante, pleines de bon sens. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme !

Oui ! Oui, Arthur ! Crie t'elle en se jetant sur son aimé. Elle remarque enfin Merlin à la porte. En le voyant pleurer, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire plus fort, ainsi que de bouger ses lèvres en disant ( J'ai gagné) .

C'en est trop pour Merlin qui part, le cœur meurtrit. Il doit se reprendre, il décide d'aller se promener pour faire taire son chagrin. Arthur entend un sanglot, il se retourne, et voit son ami partir en courant. Il repousse Gwen, et part à la poursuite de Merlin.

Il est dans la basse ville, à faire un tour au marché quand il entend un enfant pleurer. Il décide de voir ce qui se passe. Quand il trouve enfin l'endroit où se trouve l'enfant il a un moment de recule. L'enfant se trouve à quatre pattes, entre deux corps inerte, une bulle de protection bleue les entoures. Il ne doit pas être plus âgé que de un an .Il veut se rapprocher quand un paysan lui dit :

Ne vous approchez pas monsieur !

Pourquoi cela ?

Tout ceux qui ont essayé de l'approcher on étaient projetés au sol à cause de cette bulle bleue !

Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul !

Personne ne voudra élever un sorcier monsieur !

Alors je le prendrais avec moi !

Ma femme est partie chercher le roi !

Bien ça m'évitera de lui expliquer ce qui se passe ! Auriez-vous une couverture pour le couvrir ? Nous ne pouvons le laisser en couche !

Oui Monsieur !

Appelez moi Merlin

Bien Merlin !

Le paysan court chercher une couverture pendant que Merlin s'approche de la bulle de protection. Il parle à l'enfant d'une voie douce, afin de l'inciter à avoir confiance et enlever cette protection. Quand le paysan revient, il voit l'enchanteur assis à même le sol, à parler de tout et de rien, à un enfant qui commence à se calmer.

Arthur arrive aussi à ce moment là. Quand il voit les corps des parents, il fulmine. Qui a pu les tuer devant leurs enfants. Il profite que Merlin ait la situation en main pour faire le tour des passants, afin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il apprend alors que les deux parents sont morts à cause d'un voleur. Ce dernier fuyait et est tombé sur cette famille. Le père a voulu le retenir, mais le voleur lui a donné un coup de couteau. Sa femme, qui voulait l'arrêter à son tour, en a reçu un coup aussi. Les villageois ont tenté de les aider, mais le bébé a mis une bulle de protection qui envoie quiconque qui la touche à dix mètres plus loin.

Arthur se tourne alors vers Merlin qui est concentré sur l'enfant. Il faut vingt minutes pour que l'enfant arrête de pleurer et enlève la bulle. Merlin lui tend les bras avec un sourire, le petit le rejoint en faisant du quatre pattes. Merlin est heureux d'avoir la confiance de l'enfant. Il se relève avec le petit dans les bras et demande au paysan s'il connait son prénom. Le paysan lui dis qu'il s' appel Aiden, qu'il vient tout juste d'être adopté par cette famille.

Merlin à une larme qui coule le long de sa joue, et serre plus fort le petit dans ses bras. Le paysan explique que les parents n'ont plus de famille depuis longtemps, que l'enfant devra retourner dans une autre famille. Malheureusement personne ne veut de lui vu qu'il est sorcier. Merlin se tourne vers Arthur, et dit :

Arthur, je le prends !

Merlin tu n'es pas sérieux enfin !

Si tu as entendu il n'a plus de famille, laisse moi être son père !

Mais tu n'es pas marié !

Et tout le monde sait que je ne me marierais jamais !

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Arthur vous me prenez tout mon temps, je n'ai pas le temps de faire des rencontres.

C'est pas faux

Alors je le prends. Aiden je suis ton nouveau papa et voici le roi un bon ami

L'enfant ressert sa prise sur le cou de merlin, et cache son visage dans son cou.

Merlin est déjà sous le charme de son fils. Arthur se rapproche et caresse la joue de l'enfant, en soupirant. Il sait déjà qu'il va en baver avec ces deux là. Mais après tout cela mettra de la vie au château. Il se voit déjà lui apprendre à manier l'épée, apprendre la lutte, et lui montrer pleins de bêtises juste pour faire enrager son ami.

Il suit Merlin qui prend le chemin du château, en faisant attention à ses deux compagnons de route. Quand il voit que son ami commence à avoir mal aux bras, à force de tenir le petit, il le lui prend . Ce dernier se cale contre le torse du roi, la tête dans son cou, et s'endort.

Quand ils arrivent aux vues des portes du château, Ils remarquent Gwen qui les attend devant la porte. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle voit l'enfant dans les bras de son fiancé, mais sourit à cette vision. Elle sait qu'il sera un bon père. Elle a hâte qu'ils se marient pour porter leurs enfants. Arrivé a la hauteur de sa promise Arthur lui sourit, et lui dit :

Je te présente Aiden, il va rester vivre au château

Non Arthur, je peux prendre une maison dans le village !

Il n'en ai pas question Merlin ! Je vais vous faire un petit coin pour vous ! En attendant il prendra la chambre à coté de la mienne !

Non il reste avec moi Arthur !

Et bien tu n'auras qu'à venir dans ma chambre, en attendant que ton laboratoire et tes appartements soient finis !

Je ne veux pas te déranger !

Ne dis pas de sottise, tu viens dormir dans ma chambre !

Bien je te remercie !

Arthur, il ne peut pas dormir dans ta chambre enfin, intervient Gwen

Bien sur que si ! Je ne vois pas ou est le mal !

Mais enfin il n'y a qu'un lit !

Ah bas on lui en installera un dès que j'aurais trouvé un servant !

Mais Arthur

Assez Gwen , je ne les séparerais pas ! Merlin va adopter ce petit, il en sera son père.

Mais..

Le sujet est clos Gwen !

Bien, si personne ne veut mon avis je me retire

Arthur a beau aimer Gwen, il ne la comprend plus vraiment depuis un certains temps. Il sait qu'il s'est engagé trop vite dans leur relation, mais il veut tellement un enfant qu'il a foncé tête baissée.

Il a envie de parler à son ami, mais il a peur de le décevoir. Mais surtout il a peur de lui dire qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il préférait avoir Merlin à ses cotés plutôt que Gwen. Mais il sait qu'il doit donner un héritier à Camelot. Seul Gauvain s'est rendu compte de l'amour qu'il portait au magicien.

Quand au concerné il passe trop de temps avec Lancelot pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il a voulu lui avouer son amour, mais rien n'est sorti comme il le voulait. Maintenant Merlin croit qu'il aime Gwen encore plus qu'avant. Il ne sait pas trop comment faire pour que Merlin lui retourne ses sentiments, mais surtout, comment faire pour avoir cet héritier pour Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voila le chapitre 5 . Alors désolé pour l'attente mais on vient de me faire remarqué qu'une personne a plagié mes 4 chapitres et les a mit sur Wattpad. Je sais qu'elle lis les histoire sur Ff vu que sur wattpad je n'ai publié que 2 chapitre et ici 4. Et oui c'est un plagiat MOTS POUR MOTS . Alors misslucysalvatore, je suis déçue. Quand on veux une histoire que l'on a pas écrit, on demande l'autorisation a l'auteur.**_

 _ **Sinon Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 5

Camelot est calme depuis l'arrivé d' Aiden, i mois. Merlin court partout pour trouver le bébé âgé maintenant de un an et demie. D'après l''âge que lui a donné Gaius , en l'auscultant à son arrivé . Il s'amuse à se cacher partout dans le château. Avec ses pouvoirs, il peut se transplaner partout où il le souhaite. Heureusement pour son nouveau père, il ne s'éloigne pas du château.

Ce jour-là, Aiden se transplane sur les genoux d'Arthur, en plein conseil. Dans la salle un silence se fait à cette apparition surprise. Ils peuvent enfin entendre Merlin appeler Aiden, quelques jurons et les portes claquées. Tout le monde rigolent en entendant le sorcier, courir partout.

Arthur, sourit à l'enfant, et lui dit :

• Et bien Aiden, il me semble que tu veux faire mourir Merlin de peur !

• Babababababa dis Aiden en frappant dans ses mains et en souriant.

• Et bien, je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ce petit ! Dit Gauvain

• C'est toi qui lui a dis de faire ça ? Demande Arthur

• Bien sur que non ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il comprenait quelque chose quand on lui parle !

• Bien sur que si c'est un enfant pas un débile ! S'exclame Léon

• Et sorcier du surcroît ! Rajoute Arthur en caressant les cheveux d'Aiden.

• Je m'en souviendrais maintenant, dit Gauvain en souriant à l'enfant

Gwen qui assiste aussi au conseil commence à s'impatienter. Elle commence à en avoir marre, de voir son promis, avec un enfant qui n'est pas le sien.

Elle se met à crier pour appeler le sorcier

• Merlin !

Ce dernier se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte, et de regarder autour de lui. Il remarque enfin Aiden dans les bras d'Arthur. Il s'avance et tend les bras pour le reprendre, en disant

• Ah te voilà ! Je te cherche partout, il va falloir qu'on parle de magie tous les deux ! Tu ne peux pas transplaner où tu veux ni quand tu le veux !

• Mamamama, dit alors l'enfant en se collant à Arthur

• Je ne suis pas ta maman, je suis un homme, un roi ! Lui dit alors Arthur

• Mamamamama, continue Aiden

• Et bien voilà qui est révélateur, sourit Gauvain, il rajoute, je savais que le roi était une princesse

• Gauvain ! Cri Arthur

• Pardon princesse ! Dis Gauvain en souriant

Gwen qui en a marre d'assister à cette scène, se lève, arrache l'enfant des bras d'Arthur et le passe à Merlin, en lui disant

• Si tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'un enfant, je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais utile pour protéger Camelot ! Peut être que tu devrais partir, te consacrer à cet enfant !

• Gwen ! S'exclame Arthur en la dévisageant.

Il savait qu'elle avait changée, mais pas à ce point. Il ne la reconnaît plus, elle est devenue méchante avec son ami. Il va devoir faire attention avec son sorcier et sa promise.

Merlin lui est figé sur place, il espère avoir mal entendu ce que Gwen a dit. Malheureusement il sait qu'elle a bien parlé, quand Gauvain se place en face d'elle, la toise et lui dit

• J'ai juré fidélité à mon roi , pour la justice, la vérité et la paix qui règne ici. Mais je peux enlever ma promesse si une personne ne sait pas où est sa place !

Il se tourne ensuite vers Arthur et lui dit

• Je protège Camelot mon roi, mais ma fidélité va à l'enchanteur de cette cour, Si votre promise ne change pas d'attitude, il se peut que je parte avec mon ami et son fils, et que nous ne revenions plus à Camelot.

• Allons calme toi mon ami,Merlin ne va pas partir, il n'en ai pas question ! Dit Arthur, en se levant et en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son chevalier.

• Je l'espère, car je n'aurais aucun scrupule à partir avec Merlin, et je suis sur qu'il y a une autre personne qui nous suivrait ! Rajoute Gauvain en regardant bien dans les yeux son roi.

• Le château fonctionnerait mieux sans magie ni toi Gauvain ! A part boire c'est tout ce que tu fais ! Dis Gwen

• Je partirais avec eux, s'ils doivent s' en aller ! Rajoute Lancelot

• Quoi ! Hurle Gwen

• Vous m'avez bien entendu ! A part Merlin et son fils , plus rien ne me retiens ici !

• Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Affirme Gwen

• Cela suffit Merlin reste là ! Cri Arthur, pour calmer tout le monde. Il se tourne vers sa promise et lui dit

• Merlin a plus sa place ici que n'importe qui d'autre ! Si tu persistes à traiter ton ami comme un reclus de la société, tu en subira les conséquences !

• Mais Arthur...

• Assez, Gwen ! Que chacun repartent. Le conseil est annulé, Merlin m'accompagnes-tu dans notre chambre, j'aimerais jouer un peu avec Aiden.

• Bien-sûr, sourit Merlin en entendant son roi appeler sa chambre notre chambre.

Arthur pose une main sur le bas des reins à Merlin, et le presse à partir de la pièce.

Les chevaliers conseillers ont vu le geste du roi envers le sorcier, sourient. Ils se demandent quand ces deux-là, sauteront enfin le pas.

Gwen de son côté fulmine, jamais elle n'aurait pensée qu'Arthur lève la voix sur elle. Elle se promet de tout faire pour éloigner les deux hommes, cela a assez duré. Mais surtout Merlin devait quitter la chambre de son promis. Elle décide donc de faire rénover les trois salles , afin de fournir un logement pour le sorcier et son fils.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il faut six mois avant qu' un servant vienne voir Gwen pour lui annoncer que l'appartement était prêt. Elle sourie de toutes ses dents et part à la recherche de Merlin. Ce dernier est dans la cour avec Arthur, Gauvain et Lancelot. Ils sont en train de jouer à une bataille d'eau, devant un Aiden hilare qui les regardent.

Gwen fulmine en s'approchant des hommes, mais se force à sourire. Elle n'aime pas la façon dont Arthur et Merlin se comportent. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'Arthur ne lui appartient pas, mais refuse de se l'avouer. De toute façon le mariage est prévu dans deux mois, après elle pourra se débarrasser de Merlin.

Loin de se douter des plans de Gwen à son encontre, Merlin s'amuse comme un petit fou. Arthur passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et son fils. Ce dernier l'appel enfin papa, mais il continue d'appeler Arthur Maman, au grand désespoir du roi. Cela fait toujours autant rire Gauvain, et fait sourire Lancelot ainsi que le sorcier.

Arthur, lui voit Gwen arriver vers eux. Il s'arrête d'un coup, et se fait foncer dessus par Merlin qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'arrêter avant. Ce dernier se retrouve les fesses au sol, sous le rire de Gauvain, Lancelot et Aiden qui frappe dans ses mains . Arthur se retourne vers le sorcier, sourit en le voyant par terre (retirer la virgule) et se décide de l'aider à se relever. Gwen arrive à leur hauteur, toise d'un œil noir Merlin, pendant que son aimé a le dos tourné. Elle se place à coté d'Arthur et lui touche le bras pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle, ce qu'il fait, bien qu'il soit agacé qu'elle vienne gâcher le moment qu'il a avec les personnes qui lui sont chers. Il lui demande d'un ton bourrue

Que veux tu ?

Je viens chercher Merlin pour une surprise !

Une surprise ? Demande le concerné, avec un soupçon inquiétude.

Oui, viens tu vas comprendre ! Répond Gwen le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'il est peur de la trouvaille de son ancienne amie, il la suit quand même. Lancelot veut prendre Aiden dans ses bras pour suivre son ami, mais Arthur le prend de vitesse. Gauvain s'amuse de la situation, en voyant Arthur agir avec Merlin et Aiden, mais surtout la jalousie qu'il a envers Lancelot. Si le roi ouvrait un peu les yeux il verrait que le sorcier ne voyait que lui. Et surtout il verrait qu'Aiden, faisait d'eux une famille.

Lancelot lui, sourit de voir Arthur marquer son territoire sur Merlin et Aiden. Il en joue même un peu. Il considère Aiden comme son neveu et le sorcier comme son frère. Ce dernier est son confident, il est au courant de tout, surtout de son amour pour Gwen depuis la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Même si ce sentiment est à présent remplacé par du mépris. Il sait qu'elle mijote quelque chose mais se demande quoi.

Merlin réalise que son ancienne amie, l'amène à son laboratoire. Il fronce les sourcils, et se met à réfléchir à ce qu'elle a préparé. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre, en la voyant se diriger vers une porte à coté de son laboratoire.

Gwen de son coté, tellement heureuse de sa trouvaille, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle est sûre de son plan, il ne peut que fonctionner.

Elle ouvre la porte , se retourne vers Merlin, et lui dit

Surprise !

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande Arthur qui regarde par dessus l'épaule de Merlin.

Ses appartements, répond Gauvain, qui pousse le roi pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ses appartements ? Demande Arthur en regardant Gwen

Oui Arthur, il a besoin d'intimité ! Il ne peut plus rester dans notre chambre !

Ce n'est pas ta chambre, mais la mienne ! Qui a demandé ca ? Merlin ?

Ce n'est pas moi Sire ! Je n'aurais jamais osé demander de telles pièces, pour mon fils et moi ! S'exclame le sorcier, stupéfié par ce qu'il voit.

C'est moi ! Arthur nous allons nous marier, il ne peut plus rester dans ta chambre !

Qui t'as permis d'ordonner cela ?

Personne ! Je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée !

Ne pense plus alors ! Intervient Lancelot, en voyant Arthur devenir rouge de colère.

Comment oses tu me parler comme cela ! S'indigne Gwen.

Et toi comment oses tu donner des ordres à mon peuple ! Dit alors Arthur. Je ne te permets pas !

Je suis la reine !

Non tu ne l'aies pas ! Crie Arthur

Mais Arthur …

Cela suffit ! Tout cela va trop vite, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Le mariage est reporté !

Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Crie Gwen

Bien sûr que je le peux et je le fais ! Merlin, tu n'es pas obligé de vivre ici !

Gwen n'a pas tort Sire ! Je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans vos appartements, on vous à assez envahi.

Merlin, tu n'es pas obligé !

Je sais Arthur, mais Aiden et moi devons penser à vivre tous les deux avant qu'il ne grandisse !

Soit ! Alors je vais t'aider à emporter tes affaires ainsi que celles d'Aiden.

Nous t'aiderons aussi mon ami, dit Gauvain.

Il faut toute la fin de journée aux quatre hommes pour tout apporter dans le nouveau lieu de vie du sorcier. Des servants et servantes on voulu aider mais Arthur les à congédié. Il demande juste de prévoir un repas pour six , dans ses appartements. Gauvain demande alors :

Sire pourquoi pour six ?

Nous quatre, ainsi que Gaius qui garde actuellement Aiden !

Ah dans ce cas il fallait dire pour sept.

Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras assez à mangé ! Rigole Merlin.

Le repas du soir se passe dans le calme et les rires. Gaius prend alors la parole

Sire , Gwen va t-elle mieux ?

Pourquoi cela ?

Avec ce que je lui ai appris cette après midi, je me demande si elle va mieux.

Que lui as tu appris ?

Elle sait plein de mots de ventre depuis quelques temps, j'ai du l'examiné.

Oui et qu'as tu décelé ? Parle devant eux, ce sont mes amis !

Elle ne pourra pas vous donner d'héritier sire.

Je vois ! J'irais m'acquérir de son état après le repas, merci Gaius.

Après le repas chacun retourne dans ses quartiers, sauf le roi qui se dirige vers ceux de Gwen. Sur le trajet, il réfléchit à ce que lui a révélé le médecin de la cour. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas d'héritier avec elle, alors le mariage ne sert à rien, son cœur ne bat plus pour la servante depuis longtemps.

Il décide d'attendre un peu avant de vraiment annuler le mariage, le temps qu'elle se remette.

Il se promet de dévoiler ses sentiments à Merlin. Ils pourront enfin vivre heureux si ce dernier partage ses sentiments.

Arthur attend depuis cinq minutes derrière la porte des quartiers de Gwen, il se décide à y rentrer, vu qu'elle ne répond pas. Malheureusement elle n'est pas là. Il se décide alors de faire demi-tour et rejoint ses appartements. Il à envie de voir Merlin, malgré qu'il l'ait quitter il n'y a pas dix minutes. Il s'avance vers la porte qui mène à l'ancienne chambre d'Aiden. En voyant le petit lit vide, il se décide à rejoindre Merlin dans ses quartiers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci pour vos reviews. Désolé pour l'attente de publication . J'espere que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les début. Et merci a mon amie qui me corrige et me relie.**_

Chapitre 7

Arthur se cache derrière la porte du laboratoire quand il entend les cris de son ami résonner dans le couloir.

Tu en as du toupet pour me demander ça !

Merlin, s''il te plaît !

Non ! Je ne suis plus ton ami, tu me dégouttes! Va donc chercher de l'aide ailleurs, car à part du mépris tu n'auras rien d'autre de moi !

Merlin ! Comment oses tu me parler de la sorte !

Je te parles comme bon me semble ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

Arthur a tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un mur, que Merlin sort en furie de son laboratoire. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais cela ne ressemble pas au sorcier de parler à Gwen de cette façon . Et qu'est-elle venue lui demander ? Il ne savait pas que les deux amis étaient brouillés.

Quand il veut partir de sa cachette, Gwen part à son tour en pleurant. Il compte jusqu'à vingt et sort de l'endroit d'où il se trouve. Il n'a pas vu Gauvain qui est contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant. Il sursaute quand le chevalier dit :

Alors la princesse écoute aux portes ?

Gauvain ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de rester là !

S'exclame Arthur en sursautant.

Ah vraiment ? Bizarre de dire cela, venant d'un homme qui espionne ses amis !

Je n'espionnais pas ! je... je venais vérifier si le ménage était fait , de ce côté du château ! Répond le roi

Ah ! Et cela est-il fait selon vos exigences ?

Oui, cela me conviens, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Mais de rien princesse ! Alors si cela ne vous intéresse pas, je repars avec les informations pour moi ! Répond Gauvain en passant à côté du roi, pour partir.

Non Attends ! S'exclame le souverain en retenant le bras de son chevalier.

Oui princesse ?

Dis moi tout ce que tu sais !

On aime les ragots ?

Non, c'est juste... tu sais... pour être sur que mon peuple va bien et tout ça !

Ah oui je vois ! Mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler.

Et pourquoi cela ?

Enfin sire, vous n'aimez pas les commérages !

Parle Gauvain !

Bon très bien mais il faudra y mettre le prix !

Pffff, je payerais ta note du mois à la taverne

Ah je savais que nous allions nous entendre princesse ! Allez marchons un peu que je vous explique tout cela !

Arthur suit son chevalier, en ce demandant s'il ne ferait mieux pas de lui donner un nouveau poste en temps que commère du château. Après tout cela lui irait parfaitement bien, il est au courant de tout ici.

Alors Merlin et Gwen viennent de se disputer ! Affirme Gauvain.

Oui et ?

Bah c'est déjà bien !

Ah oui, non autant pour lui, le chevalier ne peut pas être une commère.

Ca je le sais Gauvain ! Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi ?

Ah euh et bah c'est à cause d'Aiden.

Aiden !

Oui le jeune sorcier qui est sous la tutelle de Merlin !

Je sais qui est Aiden ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !

Ah et bien, votre dame, a demandé à Merlin d'abandonner sa tutelle en sa faveur.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant et en veut un à tout prix !

Ça je le sais, mais pourquoi Aiden ?

Parce qu'il vous considère comme son père !

Mais il estime aussi merlin comme son père ! S'indigne le roi.

Gauvain jubile, le roi n'a pas fait de remarque concernant Aiden qui le prend pour son père. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour cette famille. Il reprend

Oui mais, votre Dame s'en fiche ! D'ailleurs ne faites pas l'étonné, c'est votre idée !

Pardon ?

Oui c'est vous qui a demandé à Gwen de venir parler à Merlin !

Mais non enfin jamais je ne lui aurais retiré l'enfant !

Ah ! Et bien dans ce cas, bon courage, car il pense le contraire et surtout il arrive vers vous. Et si vous voulez mon avis, il a l'air très en colère !

Je ne veux pas de ton avis !

Tant pis vous l'avez quand même princesse.

Arthur ! Intervient le sorcier en se plaçant devant lui avec un regard noir.

Oui Merlin. Répond le concerné en déglutissant.

Comment oses tu ?

De quoi parles tu ?

Oh arrête tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Non du tout

Ne fais pas le crétin royal avec moi ! Comment oses tu me donner l'autorisation d' adopter Aiden pour me le reprendre après !

De quoi parles tu ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que Gauvain t'a tout expliqué !

Eh, pourquoi je lui aurais tout dis à la princesse ? Demande ce dernier en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

Oh je t'en pris Gauvain, il n'y a pas plus commère que toi ! Dis l'enchanteur, en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Ca me fais mal au cœur ce que tu me dis Merlin !

Ne fais pas comme si je ne te l'avais pas dis avant !

Là-dessus, Merlin a raison ! Tu es une vraie commère ! Rajoute le roi

Merci princesse ! Venant d'un homme qui se cache derrière les murs pour écouter aux portes ça me va droit au cœur. Répondit- il sarcastiquement.

Mais je n'écoutais pas aux portes ! Dit le roi outré que Gauvain ose le dénoncer.

Ah non autant pour moi ! Vous vérifiez si le ménage était fait ! Sourit ce dernier.

Oui et alors c'est mon rôle de vérifier que mon château soit propre ! Aiden va vivre dans cette aile je te le rappel !

Si vous le dites princesse !

Arrête de m'appeler Princesse !

Non !

Si !

Non ! Cri le roi , en tapant du pied comme un enfant.

Si ! Cri à son tour le chevalier, en croisant ses bras contre son torse, et en s'appuyant contre le mur.

BON ÇA SUFFIT ! Cri Merlin en regardant les deux hommes immatures devant lui. Vous êtes de vrais gamins !

C'est lui qui a commencé ! S'indigne le roi en montrant Gauvain.

Non c'est lui ! Répond le concerné.

Rooo mais ça suffit enfin ! Est-ce que je vais devoir vous punir ? Demande Merlin.

Bah ….

Non Gauvain tais-toi, avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter ! Coupe le sorcier.

Mais c'est toi qui a posé la question ! Dis le chevalier en boudant.

Ce n'était pas une question ! Dis Merlin

Ah ! Tu n'attendais pas de réponse alors ?

Non ! Aller file d'ici avant que je ne te jette un sort !

Tu n'oserais pas, hein, pas à moi ton ami ?

Tu paris ?

C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi moi je dois partir et pas lui ? Demande Gauvain en désignant Arthur.

Va t'entraîner Gauvain ! Cri le sorcier.

OK ! Dit-il en partant tout en boudant.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour les reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**_

Chapitre 8

Ah nous deux maintenant Sire ! Dis le sorcier en le regardant .

Je suis redevenu sire ? Il n'y à plus de Arthur ?

Pourquoi vouloir m'enlever Aiden ?

Je ne veux pas te l'enlever, c'est ridicule !

Alors pourquoi votre fiancée est venue me demander, non éxigée que je lui laisse Aiden ?

Je n'y suis pour rien , je ne le savais pas je le jure !

Alors parlez lui ! Je ne lui laisserais jamais mon fils! Parce que oui c'est mon fils maintenant, et croyez moi sire, si je dois choisir entre Aiden, votre femme et vous, je n'hésiterais pas à partir de Camelot !

Tu n'y penses pas Merlin !

Bien sûr que si !

Mais c'est un bébé !

Oui mon bébé ! J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de gens pour vous Arthur. Je ne perdrais pas Aiden en plus !

Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! S'indigne le roi.

Tant mieux alors ! Cri Merlin.

Tant mieux !

Bien alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demande le sorcier.

Mais rien enfin !

Alors empêche ta promise de s'approcher de moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous à la fin ! Juste parce qu'elle à fait l'erreur de te demander la garde d'Aiden tu ne veux plus la voir ! C'est ridicule !

Je suis ridicule ! Si je venais te demander d'abandonner ton enfant le ferais-tu sans rechigner ? Et non ce n'est pas qu'à cause de cela que je ne veux plus qu'elle s'approche de moi !

Alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Mais rien à part prendre les gens de haut, oublier de quel milieu elle vient, ou encore de nous parler comme à des moins que rien !

Elle n'est pas comme cela ! Elle passe un moment difficile, en ce moment.

Ah non alors ! dis moi pourquoi elle a giflé Aiden il y a un mois, parce qu'il avait sali sa belle robe en soie ?

Quoi ?

Et oui ta chère et tendre veut des enfants, mais elle ne les supporte pas ! Ou alors c'est juste Aiden qu'elle n'aime pas !

Enfin Merlin elle aime les enfants !

J'ai un doute sire !

Tu dois mentir, il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

Moi je vous mens ? Vous ne manquez pas d'air !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? vas-y dis moi Mr parfait ! Cri Arthur qui commence à perdre patience.

Je ne suis pas parfait ! Cri à son tour Merlin.

Ah non ? pourtant c'est ce que tu as l'air de dire !

Pas du tout mais vous n'écoutez personne à part votre chère Gwen, vous m'énervez !

Non toi tu m'énerves !

Bah alors pars d'içi !

C'est mon château !

Oui et c'est devant mon laboratoire !

Euh sire ? Intervient une voix qui ne les empeche pas de crier

Je vais où je veux !

Pas ici !

Je suis le roi !

Je m'en fous !

Merlin ! S'impatiente le roi.

Ça suffit ! vous vous croyez où ? Crie alors Gaius.

Arthur et Merlin se retournent suite à cet éclat de voix et voient les chevaliers, Gaius Aiden, quelques servants et servantes ainsi que Gwen les regarder.

Leurs cris on rameuté tout le château à venir voir ce qui se passe. La fiancée a un petit sourire en voyant son futur époux se disputer avec Merlin. Finalement elle aurait dû demander la garde de l'enfant avant tout autre chose.

Arthur et Merlin, qui n'aiment pas être le centre de l'attention, déglutissent, se regardent et partent chacun de leur côté, sans un mot de plus. Le sorcier entre dans son laboratoire et claque la porte pour montrer son énervement.

Gaius soupir, décidément il est temps que ces deux là grandissent. Il se retourne et voit Gwen, il lui demande

Est-ce vrai ?

De quoi ?

Avez-vous demandé à Merlin d'abandonner Aiden ?

Il n'est pas marié et je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec Arthur alors je …

\- Vous l'avez fait ! Cri Gaius en coupant la parole de la future reine.

Oui

Qu'avez-vous dans la tête jeune écervelée ! Saurez-vous élever un jeune sorcier, comme Merlin peut le faire ?

Non mais je …..

Non vous ne le saurez pas ! Vous voulez juste votre confort ! Il a assez perdu pour son roi au court de ces années, laissez lui Aiden ! Des enfants abandonnés il y en a pleins dans le royaume !

Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Crie Gwen à son tour. Après tout elle est persuadée d'être dans son droit.

Je vous parle comme je l'entends ! Votre rang est toujours celui d'une servante, ne l'oubliez pas ! Dit Gaius en la remettant en place

Je vais me marier avec Arthur !

Peut-être mais pas maintenant !Alors en attendant réfléchissez un peu au lieu de vous mettre à dos Merlin ! Et surtout faites attention à ce que vous dite, car la personne qui a plus à perdre c'est vous. Le mariage a déjà était reporté il me semble.

Merlin toujours Merlin ! Et moi alors ? Cri Gwen en tournant le dos pour partir de cet endroit , sous les regards déçus et médusés des témoins.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

La tension entre le roi et le sorcier est palpable depuis leur dispute, qui s'est déroulée il y a deux semaines. Arthur est d'une humeur massacrante et le fait bien payer à ses chevaliers.

Ce matin là, ne fait pas exception à la règle. Gauvain qui l'a bien compris s'empresse d'aller demander à Merlin de venir assister à l'entraînement.

Ce dernier refuse, il est trop occupé pour venir voir le combat.

Le chevalier souffle et fait demi-tour. Une idée germe dans sa tête, il revient sur ses pas et constate que Merlin a changé de pièce. Tant mieux ça va l'aider pour son plan. Il se rapproche d'Aiden et lui dit :

Eh mon bonhomme, tu veux aider tonton Gauvain ?

Papapapa

Oui mon petit c'est pour papa !

Mamamamama

Oui pour maman aussi, il faut que tu joues à cache-cache pour faire venir ton papa à ta maman. D'accord ?

Bien qu'Aiden ne lui réponde pas avec des mots, il se met à sourire et frapper des mains. Gauvain s'empresse de partir, pour ne pas se faire attraper par son ami.

Merlin de son côté entend son fils l'appeler, se presse à le rejoindre, en s'acroupissant devant l'enfant il lui demande :

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! tu veux jouer ?

Mamamama !

Non tu ne peux pas voir Arthur maintenant on est fâchés contre lui !

Mamamamama !

Tu veux jouer un peu ? Attends je vais te chercher tes cubes, comme ça papa pourra travailler sur la potion que grand-père Gaius a demandé !

Merlin ne voit pas Aiden souffler, ni transplaner dans un autre endroit du château. Il passe une heure à le chercher partout. Tous les recoins sont fouillés, pas de trace de l'enfant. Merlin commence à avoir peur, jamais Aiden n'était sorti du château. Il prend une grande respiration, afin de s'aider a réfléchir. Tout d'un coup une idée se forme dans son esprit. D' un pas rageur, il se précipite sur le champ d'entraînement, en soufflant le prénom de Gauvain.

De son coté Aiden a atterri à coté du chevalier, qui est en pleine discussion avec le médecin de la cour. il s'en amuse et le félicite. Il sait que le sorcier viendra le chercher et pourra voir Arthur. Gaius, qui est surpris de voir l'enfant et la réaction de Gauvain lui demande :

Pourquoi es-tu si heureux qu'Aiden soit là ?

Comme ça Merlin et la princesse pourront se voir et se parler !

Je ne pense pas que seul un regard les aide pour communiquer ! Il faudra plus que ça mon ami !

Se voir non, mais la peur si !

Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Ne dis pas à Merlin que tu as vu Aiden, et vas au laboratoire, le petit te rejoindra quand Merlin viendra le chercher dans la cour.

Je vois ! Je vais y aller dans ce cas ! J'espère que tu es sur de toi car Merlin arrive et il a l'air vraiment de mauvaise humeur !

J'aurais au moins essayé !

Bien, dans ce cas à plus tard !

Gaius part rejoindre son laboratoire, quand il croise le sorcier, il n'hésite pas une seconde à lui mentir pour Aiden. Même si cela lui coûte de voir son protégé aussi anxieux. Gauvain de son côté profite du fait que le mentor et son ami parle pour demander à Aiden de s'éclipser pour rejoindre Gaius à la tour, ce que fait l'enfant en souriant.

Merlin qui n'a rien vu, arrive près de son ami et lui demande :

Gauvain as-tu vu Aiden ? Je ne le trouve pas il n'a jamais quitté les murs du château, je commence à avoir peur !

Il était là il y a une minute, il a dû repartir !

Tu n'aurais pas pût l'en empêcher ! Cri alors Merlin les larmes aux yeux.

Calme toi il doit être retourné dans vos appartements voyons !

Mais et s'il n'y était pas ? S'il voulait partir ? S' il ne m'aimait pas ?

Le sorcier se met alors à pleurer, Gauvain le prend dans ses bras. Il s'en veut de faire aussi peur à son ami comme cela. Arthur qui a entendu les cris de Merlin, se rapproche, quand il le voit dans les bras du chevalier, la colère l'emporte sur la raison. Il dit alors :

Que se-passe t-il içi ?

Je ne trouve plus Aiden ! Répond le sorcier en sanglotant.

Comment ça tu ne retrouves plus ton fils ! Tu ne sais pas le gérer ?

Comment oses-tu ! Même toi tu ne peux pas le retenir ! Il était là et tu ne l'as pas empeché de partir ! Cri le nouveau père.

Merlin , souffle le roi en voyant la peur de son ami.

Il sait qu'il a été trop loin dans ses propos, et essaye de se radoucir en rajoutant :

Nous allons le retrouver, il n'a pas du aller loin !

Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour mettre tes chevaliers en quête de mon fils ! Explose le sorcier .

Le roi recule face à l'énervement du sorcier et appel directement les chevaliers.

Perceval, Léon allez dans le village voir si Aiden n'y est pas ainsi que dans son ancienne maison . Lancelot, Gauvain... les écuries et la cour. Elyan, vas chercher les autres chevaliers et allez à la basse ville. Merlin nous allons chercher au laboratoire et tes appartements !

Une fois les ordres donnés tout le monde part. Arthur commence à avancer vers le château, mais s'apperçoit que le sorcier ne le suit pas. Ce dernier est toujours sur place à pleurer. Le roi fait demi-tour pour le rejoindre et le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Chut, Ne pleure pas, nous allons le retrouver, je te le promets !

Mais et si ….

Non Merlin, nous allons le retrouver, je te le promets ! Je tiens à Aiden autant que toi, et il tient à toi ! Il ne peut pas être parti.

Merci Sire !

Aller viens, il a dût se cacher pour qu'on joue avec lui, c'est tout.

Oui mais d'habitude il reste avec toi, ou au château !

Je suis sur qu'il est à l'intérieur . Viens. Dis le roi en prenant le sorcier par la hanche, pour le faire avancer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Merlin et Arthur sont dans les quartiers du sorcier, mais pas de trace d'Aiden. L'enchanteur se remet à pleurer, persuadé que son fils ne l'aime pas. Le roi lui prend alors la main et l'emmène dans ses appartements.

\- Que fait-on la ? Demande le sorcier.

\- Je pensais qu'il pourrait se trouver dans son ancienne chambre. Je voulais juste vérifier.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier avant !

\- S'il n'est pas là, nous irons voir chez Gaius.

\- Oui , merci Arthur. Je voulais te dire que ….

\- On en reparlera ce soir, d'abord retrouvons Aiden. Moi aussi j'aurai à te parler. Répond le roi.

Il c'est enfin décidé à avouer ses sentiments au sorcier, il espère juste que Merlin lui retournera.

Ce dernier, lui de son côté est heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque contacts. Il se sent comme un monstre, son fils a disparu, et lui frissonne aux touchés de son roi. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'Arthur l'a traîné jusqu'au laboratoire de son mentor, pendant que son esprit divaguait.

Arthur prend son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte, il a peur de ne pas retrouver l'enfant. Il c'est beaucoup attaché a lui, et ne veut pas le voir disparaître de sa vie. Quoi qu'il ait dit à Merlin, pour lui Aiden est comme son fils. Il donnerait tout pour être le second père du fils de son aimé, même si pour cela il doit laisser le petit l'appeler maman. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais la première fois qu' il l'a nommé comme ça, son cœur s'est emballé de joie. Après avoir pris du courage, il se décide enfin à ouvrir la porte.

\- Aiden ! Crie Merlin en courant vers son fils.

Arthur ne se rend pas compte qu'il a les yeux fermés, seul le crie de Merlin le pousse à les ouvrir.

Il voit alors Aiden dans les bras de son père, lui faire un gros câlin, sous l'œil bienveillant de Gaius.

Ce dernier prend alors la parole.

\- Je l'ai trouvé là à mon retour. Je n'ai pas pu te le ramener vu que j'avais un patient qui est arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le principale est de l'avoir retrouvé ! Affirme Merlin en serrant son fils fortement contre lui. Il rajoute à l'intention d'Aiden

\- Ne recommence jamais, papa à eu très peur ! Que serais-je devenu sans toi !

\- Papapa. Mamama.

\- On est là mon petit ! Affirme Arthur qui s'avance vers eux et les enveloppe dans ses bras.

Aiden est vraiment heureux, ses deux parents sont venus le chercher.

Gaius lui à un sourire aux lèvres, finalement les deux amis se sont réconciliés.

Arthur se relève prend le petit dans ses bras et l'embrasse pendant que le sorcier à se redresse.

Il garde le petit contre lui et place son autre bras autour de la hanche de Merlin. Ce dernier en fait de même et tous les trois partent dans les quartiers du roi.

Sur le chemin, ils voient Gauvain venir à leurs rencontres. Le chevalier leur sourit, et dit :

\- Vous avez retrouvé ce petit brigand, j'en suis heureux !

\- Nous aussi Gauvain . Répond le roi. Il serait bon d'aller chercher les autres chevaliers. Ah ! Et si vous voyez un servant, demandez lui de nous faire apporter une collation dans ma chambre pour trois !

\- Oui Sire . Répond Gauvain en s'inclinant .

Arthur n'en revient pas, son chevalier l'a appelé sire et non princesse. Il sourit pour lui même et reprend la marche avec Aiden qui s'est endormi contre lui et Merlin qui a sa tête posée sur son épaule. Ils ne font pas attention à la personne qui les voit , ni à sa réaction.

Gwen enrage, de quel droit Merlin s'approche de son promis. Elle se promet que ce soir pendant le sommeil d'Arthur elle se faufilera dans sa chambre, afin de le compromettre et le forcer à l'épouser. Le trône est à elle, et à elle seule. Si seulement Gaius n'avait pas parlé, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était enceinte dans un ou deux mois afin de se marier, puis elle aurait prétendu une fausse couche pour expliquer la perte de son fœtus.

Arthur, Merlin et Aiden sont enfin arrivés dans la chambre du roi. La collation est déjà là, mais l'enfant n'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une minute. Le roi le couche alors dans son ancienne chambre qui est accolée à la sienne. Une fois bordé il lui fait un bisou sur le front, se lève et part s'attabler. Le sorcier embrasse Aiden et rejoint Arthur. Il espère tellement qu'il formeront une famille tous les trois bien que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Leurs collation se passe dans le silence, chacun réfléchi à ce qu'il va dire. Merlin, commence après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Arthur, je suis désolé pour notre dispute. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça.

\- Ce n'est rien . J'aurais réagis comme toi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû douté !

\- N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé maintenant .

\- Merci !

\- Je te vois agir avec Aiden, je sais que tu l'aimes comme ton propre fils. Lancelot doit revenir dans peu de temps, nous dire si le petit n'a pas de famille qui puisse l'élever. Après ça, il sera officiellement ton fils, je te le promets !

\- Merci, même si je dois avouer que j'ai peur de ce que Lancelot trouvera !

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, ne t'en fais pas. Tu auras toujours de la place dans ce château pour ton fils et toi.

\- Juste pour nous deux ? Demande Merlin avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh euh... tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Demande le roi, qui a le cœur en miette par cette éventualité.

\- J'ai une personne dans mon cœur, mais elle ne me retournera jamais mes sentiments.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime de la même façon.

\- Il ? Demande Arthur avec un espoir dans la voix. Son sorcier aime les hommes, il espère juste qu'il soit cette personne.

\- Oui "il" , je sais que cela pourrait te choquer, pourtant ce genre d'union est très répandu ! Affirme le sorcier.

\- Je le sais ! Cela ne me choque pas , je dois même t'avouer que j'aime un homme !

\- Vous ? Qui ? Demande le sorcier, qui déteste déjà cette personne.

\- Je suis dans le même cas que toi, il ne me retourne pas mes sentiments.

\- Si j'étais à sa place, je te donnerai une chance.

\- Tu accepterais d'être avec moi ? Demande le roi plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr ! Qui ne voudrait pas être à toi. Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

\- C'est toi ! Avoue enfin Arthur. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je ne veux pas épouser Gwen ! Je veux juste t'appartenir.

\- Moi aussi ! Dit Merlin en se levant pour rejoindre son roi.

Arthur se redresse et enlace son sorcier. Il est comblé, Morgana n'est pas réapparue, Merlin à répondu à ses sentiments, et Aiden est la pour faire d'eux une famille.

L'enchanteur a l'impression que son cœur va s'arracher de sa poitrine. L'homme qu'il aime, lui retourne ses sentiments. Ils sont interrompus par Lancelot qui vient de rentrer de sa quête avec un invité.

\- Sire, pardonnez-moi cette interruption, mais j'ai rencontré un druide qui me dit avoir un message pour vous.

\- Un druide ? Demande Merlin.

\- Que veut-il ? Demande le roi, en même temps.

\- Majesté, Je suis druide Igor. Morgana a pris mon peuple en otage, j'ai pu m'échapper. La sorcière noire est actuellement partie dans une contré lointaine afin de renforcer ses troupes ! Dit alors le druide, en ce montrant aux côtés du chevalier.

\- Ainsi elle préparait sa vengeance ! Elle a dût aller chercher des alliés, afin de déclencher une guerre. Réfléchis à voix haute Merlin.

\- J'irais ! J'aiderais ton peuple, druide, je t'en fais la promesse !

\- Merci mon roi ! Répond Igor en inclinant la tête. Je dois vous dire que j'ai certains alliés qui sont prêts à combattre à vos cotés, mon roi !

\- Merci, nous commençons l'entraînement demain matin ! Lancelot, vas donc lui chercher à mangé, et allez vous reposer. Je ferais préparer une chambre pour Igor .

\- Merci, Majesté. Répond le druide.

\- Merlin pourrais-tu venir je dois te parler ? Demande Lancelot.

\- Arthur peux-tu garder Aiden ? je reviens vite ! Demande l'enchanteur.

\- Dépêche toi nous devons finir ce que nous avons commencé. Dit alors Arthur avec un sourire, ce qui fait rougir le sorcier.

\- Je reviens ! Affirme Merlin.

Il commence à partir quand la main d'Arthur l'arrête. Il veut lui demander ce qui se passe, mais il sent les lèvres du roi sur les siennes. Même si leur premier baiser et court, leurs cœurs battent rapidement.


End file.
